


Relief

by crescent_woods



Series: kiss prompts [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Kissing in the Rain, im soft uwu, kiss prompt, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_woods/pseuds/crescent_woods
Summary: Of course Hawkmoth had to ruin his night. Luka planned the perfect proposal - open field, spring air, beautiful flowers - but an annoying Akuma and some unexpected weather put a damper on his plan.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: kiss prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748710
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic pretty much ever! i'm trying to go through a kiss prompt list (you can find it on my tumblr @crescent-woods). prompt: kissing in the rain, relief.

Hawkmoth’s most recent “terror” had been nothing but a wrinkle in their date night, but that had never stopped Luka from worrying. His _girlfriend_ was out there for God’s sake, how could he not? 

Every time she fought, whether or not she was actually facing _him_ or one of his Akumas, he worried. God, who even decided that a fourteen-year-old girl should lead the charge? Oh, wait- Fu. At least that Fu-ool was gone. And Marinette was older now, more able to bear the weight. And had a team to back her up. And was seeing a regular therapist.

But none of that could stop his anxiety. Not her skill, his guitar, ormeditation; not even his mother’s comfort could save him. Nothing until Marinette was back in his arms, safe and sound. 

This time, some crabby teacher had flipped after the wifi router froze, again (thanks Rona), and…. well, Luka wasn’t sure exactly the akuma was doing about that. Upgrading everyone’s plans? 

He wouldn’t be nearly as upset about this one had it not been so rainy. And cold. Somehow, despite checking the weather all week (the forecast was clear, he swears), he had still taken her on a picnic in a cute little field he found just outside the city. 

It was _perfect_ , man. Soft green grass, beautiful wildflowers, flowering trees and bushes, the whole deal. Honestly, he could have stayed here forever. Which is why he chose that field to propose to the only girl, and woman, he had ever loved. And damn Hawkmoth ruined it. When he finally met that man, he was going to give him _such_ a beating for all the opportunities he missed. 

So now, Luka was stuck in a field, in the rain, while his beautiful future-wife fought some middle-aged man’s minion. 

The rain had interrupted their dessert - wine and cheesecake - and they had found shelter under a large tree before the rain could ruin her custom top too much. _An_ MDC _special, only the best could get one_ , a reporter had told her. They had laughed so hard afterwards. That was during their third date - the launch party for Jagged’s latest chart-topping album. The cover of which Marinette had designed and featuring a guitar solo played by none other than Nanarchy’s son. 

He had forgotten his guitar at his apartment, his nerves wrecking everything he tried to do all afternoon, so he couldn’t play even if he wanted to. The only thing that could have possibly helped him now was her song. The beautiful heart song of the beautiful woman who had his heart from the moment he met his Ma-Ma-Marinette. 

Luka didn’t think he could say for sure what his favorite part of her song was, but he had a feeling it was the subtle differences that had accumulated throughout the years. His harmony snuck over and intertwined with her melody, strengthened her when needed and falling into the shadows when she could shine on her own. 

How had he gotten so lucky?

Luka didn’t have to look up to know. Countless times a week, the same thing happened. The gentle whine of her yoyo, the flash of pink and murmur of thanks to the tiny god, and then his girlfriend in his arms, safe and sound.

She buried her face in his shoulder first, her arms squished between them, until his hands pulled her face up. Her eyes were tired, so tired. Of this damn disease, of the quarantine nobody seemed to follow (and caused quite a few akumas alone), and of Hawkmoth.

He kissed her once, glad she was safe. Twice, proud of her success. Thrice, an apology for the circumstances. A fourth time, pulling her into him, until he slowly dropped onto a knee and pulled out a ring. And finally, one last kiss, for their past, for their journey to each other, and for the future they were going to build together.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you thought! i would appreciate any criticism and comments if you enjoyed it :)  
> and follow me on tumblr for more!


End file.
